Waking up Married
by Anime Magician Girl
Summary: Mana and Atem wake to find they are married after only meeting the night before at a club. Will they stay together long enough to fall in love, or get a divorce, and go separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so...first fanfic, and really hope you enjoy it. This story is as the title say's based on that book, but it will be a little different. I might even make it somewhat my very own in some chapters, but for now, I want to just roll with it. :) _

* * *

Forced to listen to one heaving revolt after an other into the polished marble, Atem Muto cursed his conscience.

Talk about an inconvenient burden. No matter how his stomach rocked, and his head slammed, there was no way he could make a bolt for the beckoning freedom of the door on the far wall. Wrenching his gaze back to his own slightly green reflection, he turned off the tap and wrung out a towel. Pushing some empathy into his expression, he prepared to face the music.

"Hey, gorgeous," he called, walking to the pitiful looking creature, half leaning into, half holding onto the toilet in front of her. "Filling any better?"

Tired raccoon eyes looked up from beneath a brown rat's nest as she reached up for the damp towel that he held out to her. "Arther-"

"Atem," he corrected.

"We need a lawyer," she gasped, before having to hang her head over the bowl again.

A lawyer wasn't the best thing to kick off their honeymoon, but this wasn't exactly the best of situation's. In the fifteen minuets that this woman had layed beside him, moaned, not in a good way, and then lept for the bathroom, he hadn't pieced the soggy puzzle of last night together yet. But, the shocking evedence at hand-or finger in better words from the ring around her left finger-this was a worst case scenario came to life. This was going to be one heck of a mess to clean up. So, basically, a lawyer was what they , at least after the ravaging revolting part of the morning was up.

"One thing at a time babe, " Atem said with ease. "We'll worrie about the rest after we get through this."

Whatever her grunted back reply was, he took it as an agreement. Damn, what a disaster.

Just twelve hours ago she'd been a happy-go-lucky, sexy, laughing, up for anything girl, and now, she was a hot mess. But even now, looking at the hot mess before him, Atem could see some fragment of the girl from last night. Girl next door gone a little wild. He thought she looked like a couple hours of fun. So how in hell did she wind up hung over his shoulder giggling at how crazy he was while he dragged her into one of those all night chapels that Las Vagas is so famous for?

Mana turned giving him a full on front view of her to tight hot pink T-shirt she'd been wearing the night before. Stampped acrossed her bust in big black letters was two words: _GOT_ SPERM?

Oh right, that's how.

_Hell._

What had she been thinking? Mana peered up at the scowl on Arther's- no Atem's face, and then down on her left ring finger where about ten carets of dimonds wound around that finger. She then heaved into the bowl again. She'd had sex . With a stranger. Only by a meeting she could fairly remember. And then...she'd gone and married him! Maybe they did it the old fashioned way and got married first, but it didn't matter. Mana could only remeber a few things from last night, including; the soft fabric of the bed, his heady weight over her, and the frustration she had when her big toe got caught in his belt loop while she struggled with his tie.

_Uh!_

Now, here she sat, on her knee's throwing up into a polished bowl!

"There shouldn't be much more." Atem informed smiling to himself.

"There isin't," Mana began. "This is...just my stomach telling me something...I think."

"Umm...Really driving it home, I see." Atem said making Mana focus on him again. She hadn't noticed how well built he was last night, and now she could see he was tan like her, and had crimson eyes, his chest was tone and he was tall! He leaned in the door way, and his trio colored hair almost touched the top of the frame. Mana suddently wondered how long she'd been staring at him. It didn't matter though, this guy, and all his good looks weren't part of her plan. She was done with men, so what if she had seen some hints of humor she liked, or if she was married to him? She'd been in enough trouble with men, and that was ones she knew! Mana tried to stand, but found herself going back in the floor. Suddenly two strong hands caught her, and held her up, he didn't get too close though as she found her footing.

"Thank you." She said with a very small smile.

"Not a problem," Atem paused. "That's what having a husband around is for I suppose." He said .

Mana nodded, and stood, she couldn't be more grateful for him not letting her fall on her ass. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened last night, and how to sort everything out, and how long it took an annulment to be processed. She'd need a shower, to brush her teeth, mouthwash, and change of clothes. She quickly jotted it down, and replied in kind, "Knew there was a reason I picked one up."

The chuckle of a reply she got back reminded her of the man she'd met last night, and not the hot stranger she'd woken up to. She did mostly the thinking part to avoide her glance shiffting to him.

_What had she gotten herself into? And how fast could she get out of it? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go, new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :) _

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier..._

"I mean come on!" Miho groaned as her, Mana, and Isis sat partying- if you could call it that- before Mana's cousin's wedding. "You can't do that Mana..." she trailed, while Mana drank the last of her martini.

"I agree," Isis said, "Some things are better to wait for, you'll find a guy to actually have a baby with, and then in the nursery you'll have someone..." Isis nodded at Mana who just placed her head down and tuned out.

Mana had made her mind up to go to a sperm bank, and have a child on her own, that or have unprotected sex, get what she wanted, and leave the guy.

"Yeah, I mean, why go be stupid, when you can wait?" She tuned back in to Miho's voice when Isis's speech about waiting was over. Mana glanced down at the hot pink T-shirt with the words: _GOT SPERM? _that she'd pay'd thirteen dollar's for. "Come on Mana! Screw the sperm bank!" Miho giggled.

Mana glanced around loooking for the waitress. But found that she was nowhere around...Mana groaned and listened to Isis, and Miho fight it out to her that doing what she had planed was not the best idea. "Girls, please!" Mana finally said. "I appreciate it, but really, my mind is made up."

"Okay then Mana, " Isis began into an other speech, but Mana was distracted.

A guy walking their way, had his crimson eyes fixed on someone across the room. He was tall, dark, and handsom in the most traditional hair was tri-colored. Broad and tapered, chiseled and cut. All clean lines and classic good looks. His smile however was one that could make most women melt at the slight moment he looked at her, and used it, a real chamer if you asked anyone there.

"Hum, window shoppping are we Mana?" Miho giggled, and Isis looked interested as well.

"Nice frame too!" Her and Miho burst with laughter.

"Hey Mana, cross your legs, and I'll help you out." Miho said. "Oh my gosh Mana, I didn't know someone could do that with there legs! Being a gymnast must really help huh?" Miho screeched, and Mana held her martini glass up as if praying for the Gods to give her more whine since the waitress wouldn't.

"I am not a gymnast!" Mana yelled laughing a little, but was still irritated.

"It may not seem like it now, but you better off with out her..."

Atem Muto sat swirling the scotch and ice in his glass listening to his best friend Seto Kaiba, giving advice. "Noted." And this was not a news flash to Atem.

"You and Tea were together for almost a year...it's okay to hurt..."

_Hurt? _Atem's eye twitched.

This wasn't guy talk, it wasn't the promised blowing off of steam, that lured him to Sin City. _This isin't cool... _Atem thought with a mind slap.

"...a blow into the ego...and with an ego like yours..."

Growling into his glass Atem muttered, "We need to get your testosterone levels checked."

"Whatever," Seto answered unfazed. He was as good with his emotional "awareness" as he was at being Atem's best friend. "All I'm saying is you were ready to marry Tea two weeks ago. I don't belive your as indifferent as you make out to be..." Seto trailed.

"Yeah, but you never want to believe the truth about me." Atem replied. "Really though, Seto, Tea was a good girl and all, but after hearing what she wanted from marrage, I'd rather not go there." He said, remembering how she'd wanted her very own fairy tail, that Atem wasn't really ready for.

He was after a family, but not a perfect one like Tea described. Atem wasn't heartbroken, he was just startled. He didn't do love, he knew just how bad that it could hurt, he'd been put through it enough. There was a lot of thing's Atem was deprived of as a child, his parents even sent him to boarding school, but that wasn't much of a let down. He met Sato there, and they became friends, not really good ones, but they were still friends. But now he had a nice life on the East Coast. He was head of one of top industries, and he ruled it with an iron fist. And a family, well...he'd need a partner for that now wouldn't he? And was he glad that him and Tea were over? Maybe. Sad? No. Relived? Hell yes!

"...I think your lonely. Sad even..." Seto continued. "...and there are always other fish in the sea-"

"Come on, what's next?-Hot flashes?" Atem chuckled after finishing his drink, and looking arounnd for the cocktail waiter.

"-hell aperently that one over ther is a gymnast."

Atem looked in the derection Seto mentioned. "Witch one?"

"Just making sure you were listening, care about ya man." Seto laughed.

"Yeah, you too..." Atem trailed, then looked away, "Now where's that gymnast?"

Some time later, Atem had found that Seto had lured the waitress in, and had her sitting on his lap. So in leaving his friend, Atem placed a few bucks on the table and decided to roam around. He could do so many things. Grab some food, dance, pick up some company, not that he-

"Excuse me?" He heard, and at first thought it was a waitress, who was asking him if he wanted a drink. It was the gymnast, but she didn't really look like a gymnast with her s-shaped curves and her tiny dress she was wearing.

Very nice. "Hi. Can I help you?"

Her smile spread wide, and he saw a glint of girl next door. "OKay, this is going to sound like a line. A really, really bad line. And you have to believe me when I say it's not." Mana said.

Atem's lips twitched into a smile, "Okay, you've got the disclaimer out of the way, go for it."

"Okay," Mana began looking back at her friends. "Would you walk me out?" Atem's look wasn't too intrepid. "Please, I know we've only just met, but I need you to walk me out. My friends saw me notice you earlier, and it's been hell ever since."

_She was checking me out? _Atem thought, looking her over again and seeing that she was much hotter then he'd put out, and took time to look her down. A smirk fell upon his face when he looked back up her body to find her wagging a finger at him.

"None of that now, honestly I'm just looking for an escape from them, that way they won't follow me all night." Mana informed.

Looking behind her at her friends, he noticed she was serious, and his smirk left. "Subtle."

"Far as I can tell, subtle isn't really their thing." Mana said watching him.

"As far a you can tell? What kind of friends are they?" Atem asked.

"Uh, they are my cousin's best friends from first grade, and they aren't really my friends...please help me." Mana said looking dessprate.

"And they took an interest in your love life because...?" Atem asked.

"Just walk me out of here please!" She pleaded now.

"How about we take things slow, and start with ten minuets, and then I'll walk you out so it's beleiveble." Atem's smirked had returned, and Mana tilted her head thinking that ten minuets was not all he had in mind...

As soon as Atem convinced Mana to flirt a while, he found she was eager, very eager.

"So, what's your name?" Mana finally asked.

"Atem, you?" He asked, Mana smiled almost enjoying this.

"Mana." She said, he smiled back at something pink and soft landed on his lap. He looked around to find the girls Mana sat with giggling. He read the writing on the shirt, and was confused.

"What the-"

"I can't really explain that to you, and...um, oh dear help me!" She groaned...


End file.
